


What they Heard

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eavesdropping, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet for the end of Season three Episode three</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they Heard

“He’s the only person who ever loved me.”

The three men looked at one another at the sound of Parker’s voice, wavering, through the intercom speaker. Nate made as if to get up and turn it off, give her some privacy, but stopped when Sophie’s voice, soothing and warm, came through the speaker.

“No, Parker,” she said. “He’s not.”

“But…” Parker sounded defeated and lonely and scared, and Hardison felt a lump in his throat.

“He’s _not_ , Parker. We all love you. All of us.”

“Eliot doesn’t,” Parker said in a matter of fact tone, and the hitter closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Oh, Parker, of course he does.” Now Sophie sounded affectionately exasperated.

“No.” God, she sounded so definite, so certain.

“Like a big brother,” Eliot whispered, and opened blue eyes to meet Hardison’s brown.

“He _does_. He treats you just as any loving brother would his annoying little sister,” Sophie was saying, and Nate finally resumed the arrested movement and snapped off the intercom.

And Parker never noticed the slightly smug smile Sophie wore.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to me that in addition to Parker's character development, the whole team, and especially Eliot, are a lot more patient with her after The Inside Job. Maybe this is why.


End file.
